


Green and Gold

by SylvanWitch



Series: Blessed Sabbats [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midsummer comes to the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Litha, or Midsummer, is celebrated on the Summer Solstice. We offer thanks for the first harvest of fruits of the Lord and Lady's joining.

A lazy yellow sun hung swollen in the sky, making him feel heavy, weighted down.  The earth smelled fecund and green, the heat through his back a soothing thing, and he could feel the gentle swing of the earth in its sky-cradle, could feel the God lacing his strong fingers through the dark soil to bring life bursting to the surface or to bake the green wheat golden under his guiding hands.

 

Around him in the field, red-winged blackbirds rode the stalks of wheat, which bowed their sun-addled heads inevitably earthward, like pendulums that swung to mark the changing time.  The birdsong soared skyward, piercing, and was carried by a gentle breeze that made the grain rush in a sweeping susurrus, lulling him.

 

Eyes half-closed against the sun high overhead, Dean ran a hand down his naked chest, burnished bronze in the midsummer light, his fingers sliding slick with sweat toward the sweet flesh that jutted upward, another stalk heavy with the need for harvest.

 

He heard but did not heed the approach of the Lord, not until a movement cast shadow over him and he shivered—not from cold but from knowing what came next.

 

The shadow drifted away like a cloud until he was clothed once more in sunlight.  Around him, undisturbed, the birds sent up their song, while between his spread thighs the Lord knelt, a graceful curling downward like wheat beneath the thresher’s flail.

 

Like this, the Lord bowed to his lover, taking Dean deep, down to his very roots, sucking upward like he would take from him the very last of his sweat and seed.  Dean moaned and writhed against the warm earth, thrusting upward to meet the Lord, whose mouth made of him a keening and needy thing.

 

Never could he get enough of the heat of the sun wrapped around his most tender flesh.

 

When he thought that he might die, sink down into the earth to seed a new field, Dean felt the Lord leave him, felt bereft only for the moment it took for Sam to wrap his hand around Dean and drag out of him his seed.

 

He shouted, head thrown back against the bosom of the turning earth, eyes tight shut with sunbursts behind them, mind letting loose all thought until he became nothing but life itself, scattered on the soil.

 

Fingers slick with his own seed plunged into him then, and then he was riven like the earth for second seeding as Sam planted himself so deeply inside of Dean that he could not tell where he ended and the other began.

 

There was no other then as Sam rocked in the eternal rhythm and Dean rolled up to meet him, crying out as he was filled with the heat of him who was his brother-lover-all.

 

Sam furrowed Dean deep, driving him down against the hurtling earth, down until he could feel the bones of the world against his back, down until he was himself a part of it all.  In the furnace of his brother’s love, he was unmade and opened wholly to life.  Sam gave a cry, head back in a halo of bright sunlight until his face was lost and all Dean saw was glory.

 

They stayed that way, shuddering surely in the crushed grain, scenting themselves, their strong seed, in the gold growing all around them.

 

The heat of the sun caught them both in his strong arms, and they were cradled to sleep there, still joined and forever one.


End file.
